1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake valve generally for use on a pumper fire truck, and in particular to a relief valve having a sectional gate to open and close water flow at the pumper side or outlet section of the valve whereby no water remains in the valve when there is no connection to a water source at the inlet section of the valve.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known to attach a gated relief valve to a pumper fire truck in order to quickly attach a water supply hose to the valve. However, when the water supply hose is disconnected from the valve, water remains in the valve chamber resulting in corrosion of the valve parts over a period of time.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,185, issued Jan. 12, 1993 to Henry J. Stehling and Grady North and assigned to Hydra-Shield Manufacturing, Inc., a suction inlet valve for fire trucks pumpers is shown comprising a valve body having a chamber connected to inlet and outlet openings. A floating valve element within the chamber is positioned in alignment with inlet opening for movement between a fully closed position and a fully open position. A spring urges the floating valve element to the fully closed position leaving water within the chamber of the valve when the hose is disconnected but the valve is connected to the fire truck. Water left in the chamber results in corrosion over a period of time requiring maintenance of the valve more often.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,398, issued Jul. 18, 1989 to Allen A. Leach and assigned to Jaffrey Fire Protection Company, Inc. A ball gate pressure relief valve is described having a gate in the form of a ball cock which rotates in horizontal plane on a vertical axis by means of a worm gear and wheel. When the ball cock is closed, water remains in the chamber of the valve resulting in corrosion of valve parts.
Accordingly, it is therefore an object of this invention to provide an intake relief valve having a dry chamber when there is no hose connected to an inlet section and the outlet section of the valve is attached to a pumper fire truck.
It is another object of the invention to provide an intake relief valve having a sectional gate adjacent to an outlet section of the valve.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pit drainage outlet on the bottom wall of the valve to allow water from the after a hose is removed from the inlet port and leakeage to escape and to provide an indication of water leakage from the sectional gate adjacent to the outlet section.
It is another object of the invention to provide an actuator assembly for controlling the sectional gate comprising a worm gear with an actuator rod attached to a worm gear nut and extending through a slip hole in the barrel of a swivel pin which rotates the sectional gate.
These and other objects are accomplished by providing a relief valve comprising means on an inlet section for connecting the valve to a fluid source, means on an outlet section of the valve for connecting the valve to a suction source, means mounted inside the valve adjacent to the suction source connecting means, for controlling the flow of the fluid through the relief valve, the valve being dry when the valve is closed and connected to the suction source and not connected to the fluid source, and means positioned on the outside of the relief valve and connected to the flow controlling means for adjusting the position of the flow controlling means within the opening of the outlet section. The means on the inlet section of the valve comprises a quick attachment coupling. The means on the outlet section of the valve comprises a swivel nut for connection to the suction source. The means for controlling the flow of the fluid through the valve comprises an actuator section coupled to a sectional gate for controlling the flow of the fluid by opening and closing the sectional gate within the valve. The valve comprises a drain for releasing residual fluid when no hose is attached to the inlet section. The valve comprises means attached to a bottom portion of the valve for releasing pressure above a preset valve. The actuator section comprises a gear box, attached to a top portion of the valve, having a worm gear which rotates as a handwheel is turned. The gear box comprises means for turning an indicator on the outside of the gear box, the gear box including a cover with markings whereby the indicator shows whether the valve is xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cpartially openxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d.
The objects are further accomplished by a relief valve comprising a housing for providing a flow path for a fluid, an inlet section of the housing comprising a coupling for attaching a hose, an outlet section of the housing comprising a coupling for attaching the valve to a pumping source, a sectional gate mounted in the housing adjacent to the outlet section for opening and closing the flow path, the housing being dry when the sectional gate is closed, the valve is connected to the pumping source, and the valve is not connected to the hose at the inlet section, and an actuator section mounted on the housing for moving the sectional gate from an open to a closed position, the actuator section being coupled to a handwheel.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.